Irennea Nakamura
Born as the only child of Selene Nakamura, Irennea is the sole heir to the Nakamura name. Though her birth brought upon the death of Selene, the clan still treated Irennea with the same respect they gave to their previous master. Irennea, just like her mother, was born with the Virgoan mark on her left ankle. Though the villagers saw this as Selene passing her powers down to her child, Irennea saw it as a burden since they all came to have high expectations of her due to it. The Nakamura Clan trained in the art of the Mikatio. A secret art that mixed both sacred cleansing along with martial arts. Irennea had been taught the way of the Mikatio by Shara, a young woman who was saved by Selene long before Irennea's birth. Though Shara was a skilled teacher, Irennea was unable to pick up the Mikatio art as well as her mother did. After five years of training, Irennea had only learned forty percent of the art compared to the other children in the village that had already surpassed her long ago. When Irennea turned ten, Shara felt that she could not wait for Irennea to get better and decided that she would just give her the beginners test with the level of skill she was at. The test required the student to go into the "Meldim Cave" and exorcise a lesser demon by themselves. When Irennea went into the cave to take her test, she was comforted by not a lesser demon, but a much more elite demon. Thankfully she was saved by Shara before any harm could come to her, but Irennea's father, Yamada Nakamura, decided that Irennea would not be a Mikatio after the incident. Two years went by and the village had been progressing well. Irennea was locked away and sheltered inside the Temple by her father's request. He assumed that if she was not able to leave her home that no danger would come upon her, though this would not prevent danger from coming to her. Since the forming of the three great bridges, word had gotten out to the other nations about the daughter of Selene and her Virgoan Sign. Those bearing the Zodimic Signs sold well on the Black Market on Hyperborea Island. This information brought a Grecin bandit gang known as "Minotaur" to Tsushima Island to kidnap Irennea. The bandit gang would come to their village every week, slaughtering people in their path in search for Irennea. Irennea overheard her father one day talking to one of the guards about why the bandits kept coming back to the village. After realizing she was the reason, Irennea snuck out the next night and ran away from the village. After only getting half way through the forest that surrounded the village, Irennea wished to go back, but she knew she could not. Burden by her sadness and fear, she cried and ran as fast as she could through the forest. After a while she tripped over a large white wolf that had been sleeping against a tree. Irennea wanted to run away when the wolf stood up and looked at her, but she was stricken by fear and unable to move. The wolf moved it's head closer and licked her face, as to confirm to her that he meant no harm. The wolf then laid back down against the tree and fell asleep. Irennea, feeling a lot calmer, decided to stay with the wolf until the morning came. When she awoke, she was being carried back to the village by Tsukuyama, who had been requested to come help the Nakamura Clan with their troubles. A day later after they arrived at the village, Minotaur attacked and was able to capture Irennea. They took her to the top of Mt. Fuja and tied her up until they were ready to depart. Before they could leave the mountain, Tsukuyama had infiltrated their camp and rescued Irennea, but he took severe damage due to it. While Tsukuyama was on the verge of death, Irennea was able to tap into her latent Virgoan powers to heal his wounds. After using so much power, she passed out. When she awoke they were back at the Nakamura temple safe and sound. Later that day, Yamada confirmed with Tsukuyama about the promise he made with Selene when he was seven. He promised her that he would marry the first born girl of the Nakamura bloodline. Without hesitation, Tsukuyama agreed and the two were engaged from that point on. Tsukuyama stayed for a few days, but when he got a message from his sister, he decided to head back to the Madara Manor. Noticing that Irennea was sadden by his departure, Tsukuyama gave her Abigall, and told her that he would come back to get them both someday. This gave Irennea new hope for the future and caused her to work twice at hard at becoming a good Mikatio. She trained hard for three years in hope that when Tsukuyama came back she would be strong enough to impress him. But her world was shattered when the word got around that Tsukuyama had slain the Goddess and was executed for his crimes. Irennea could not believe it, she didn't want to believe it. After a while she accepted it as the truth and decided that she would live her life without love. Category:Characters